Yo Queria
by Edison Ruiz
Summary: Despues de que Moka dejo su sello para salvar la academia Yuokai, cierto humano la recuerda tristemente


Hola amigos, Rosario+Vampiro no me pertenecen son de Akihisa Ikeda, se diría que es un songfic, para entender mejor entre () colocare los pensamientos de Tsukune en medio de la canción, el resto se los dejo a su imaginación si vieron el anime, abajo nos vemos con más detalles.

Yo quería

Habían pasado varios días después de que Moka dejo su sello para salvar la barrera de la Academia Youkai, y cierto humano no se sentía contento con el cambio de su mejor amiga, se sentía triste, de pena o de rabia la comenzó a extrañar, extrañaba esa forma tan dulce que tenía para tratarlo, aunque una que otra succionada de sangre a su parecer no le hacía mal.

Claro que tenía otras amigas, pero no era lo mimo, el sentía algo más por ella, pero no estaba preparado para decírselo, además con la Moka sin sello quien sabe si lo mandaba de un patazo a que sepa cuál era su lugar después de declarársele, en fin seguía meditabundo.

Caminando por los pasillos, seguía meditabundo, se despidió de sus amigas, cuando Kurumu se acercó para coquetearle ni se inmuto, continuo caminando con la actitud más fría y distante, al salir se encontró con Ruby, lo saludo:

-Hey Tsukune, como has seguido?-

-No muy bien Ruby, hablaremos después, quisiera retirarme a mi habitación a descansar-

Acto seguido continuo con su camino, Ruby comenzó a pensar en voz alta:

-Pobre Tsukune se ve que extraña demasiado a la otra Moka-

-Crees que no me doy cuenta, le hice de todo hoy para llamar su atención, ni siquiera me noto-

-Concuerdo con Kurumu, lo he visto demasiado deprimido y distante desu- agregaba Yukari.

-Ese sentimiento tan depresivo de Tsukune, se nota demasiado y piensa que nosotras no nos damos cuenta-, para ese momento Mizore aparecía detrás de un árbol para asustar a las demás.

Se miraron, suspiraron profundamente y cada quien tomo su camino, mientras Ruby pensaba en la única solución;-Bien Tsukune te veré hoy en la noche tengo la solución a tus problemas pero arriesgaras la vida en el proceso-

Ya entrada la noche Tsukune sentado frente a su escritorio quería estudiar, pero mirar a través de la ventana y ver la habitación que ocupaba Moka en total obscuridad, no era alentador para concentrarse estudiando, así que mejor se puso a recordar aquellos momentos pasados con ella, por su cara rodo una lagrima:

Tantas promesas que se apagan hoy,

y no sabemos ni él porque

(_Recordaba la promesa de verse de nuevo justo cuando Moka deja su crucifijo para salvar la barrera_)

porque el amor se está muriendo, no, tras el portón de aquel café.

Tantas parejas que se aman hoy,

obscuras y en su fantasía,

tantos amores se rencuentran hoy,

en todas las canciones y las poesías.

Yo quería parar el tiempo con tus ojos viéndome,

con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote,

y parar aquel momento cada vez que tú te ibas,

(_Recordaba las veces en las que se quedaban viendo a los ojos y no podía explicar esas mariposas en el estómago que sentía, aquellas mágicas veces en las que pensaban que eran los únicos en este mundo_)

yo quería, si quería.

Yo quería cambiar el mundo pero el mundo es como es,

Cuantas ganas de escarbar dentro de tu alma,

Yo quería tenerte sola, y que fueras para siempre mía,

yo quería, si quería.

Tantos momentos que se extrañan hoy

tu olor, tu risa, y tu alegría,

las cosas pasan y así es el amor,

mas no lo entiendo, no lo acepto, no.

Yo quería parar el tiempo con tus ojos viéndome,

con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote,

y parar aquel momento cada vez que tú te ibas,

yo quería, si quería.

Y yo quería, si quería

Yo quería tenerte sola, y que fueras para siempre mía,

yo quería, si quería.

Tantas parejas que se aman hoy,

Y yo esta noche sin tu amor.

Para ese momento después de recordar esa canción Tsukune tenía la mano en el vidrio de la ventana tratando de tocar esa imagen mental de Moka que tenía sobre la ventana, pero una pequeña piedra impactada contra su ventana lo saco de su trance, era Ruby haciéndole señas de que bajara para hablar con ella.

Hablaron, Ruby le dio la solución a sus problemas le advirtió del camino que debía tomar, a quien se enfrentaría, y lo más importante que se jugaría su vida en el proceso, después de escucharla y subir a su habitación Tsukune cambio su depresión por positivismo, conseguiría el nuevo sello así terminase muerto, cumpliría su palabra de ver a la otra Moka una vez más.

Apago la luz de su habitación ansioso para que amanezca y comenzar su misión, pero decir que del otro lado no había nadie era especular, a la luz de la luna unos ojos brillantes rojos posaban la vista sobre el cuarto de Tsukune, la Moka sin sello se sentía enojada con los demás, desde que apareció todos le trataban de forma extraña:

-Estúpido, humano estúpido, fijarme en ti creo que fue un error, el hecho de que sea seria no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos, pensar que vas arriesgar tu vida, porque te enamoraste de algo que no soy, pero no te culpo, ni a las demás chicas, te enamoraste de la chica que conociste, Tsukune Aono, recuerda tarde o temprano deberás darte cuenta de que soy una gran parte Moka, y que las dos conformamos la persona de que te enamoraste-

Miro otra vez hacia la ventana de Tsukune, luego a la luna, y decidió dormir, mañana sería un día muy importante.

Notas del Autor: Escribí este fic corto porque me inspire viendo a rosario+vampiro, y el vecino creo que andaba triste y puso esa canción, en fin conozco la mayoría de las baladas, y esa contrastaba perfectamente con la situación expuesta, para los que no hayan visto la serie antes mencionada se las recomiendo ampliamente, debo agregar que amo a mi país, por unos cuantos dólares uno consigue cualquier anime y sin esa fastidiosa censura, nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
